Be My Pal
by Artsywriter1992
Summary: When Mike and Sully tells the story to Boo of how they met in collage, she now knows the truth about Randall and she feels sorry for him. But now Randall's back and Boo wants to be the first friend to welcome him home. Will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**After receiving good reviews from Aggie Remembers, I can now start writing the fanfic I've been wanting to work on. I've been a fan of Monsters inc for years and I just love the idea of Boo and Randall being friends. It's really rare to find fanfics about them so I decided to write one for you fans.**

**This story takes place two years after MI. It's also based on a theory of what I thought may happen at the end of MU. I want to let you know that this fic may have some spoilers to MU, so if you have not seen the movie yet, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Monster Inc or its characters; they all belong to Disney and Pixar Studios. But you know that already. X3**

**Now enjoy…**

* * *

Be My Pal

"And then what happened? What happens next?" said an eager four year old who was hopping on her bed.

"Hold your horses' kid I'll tell ya" said a one-eyed green monster, other wise known as Mike Wazowski.

It was not just Mike Wazowski; sitting right next to him was a tall monster with blue and purple poka-dotted fur named Sully. The two monsters were telling the story of their collage days and how they became best friends. The little girl Mary, or Boo as they called her, sat back down on her bed waiting to hear the next part.

She was really into the story, she had no idea that monsters go to school to learn how to scare. To her it sounded easily, but her friends explain that it takes studying and skills to be a Scarcer. When they got kicked out of the Scaring program they have to find ways to get back in the hard way. They told Boo about the deal they made with the Dean and training with their 'brothers' of Oozma Kappa. Right now they were down to the exciting part of the story, where the Oozma Kappa team was wining the final Scare Game.

"So anyway, our team was making it to the top. It was the final battle between us and Roar Omega Roar."

"It was not a battle, it was just another game" interrupted Sully.

"Hey who's telling the story here", said Mike who looked at his friend but continued, "The last scare game was taking place in the football field. We have to run to a stage to read the files and go into the simulation room to scare a dummy kid."

"Don went first and he did awesome" said Sully with enthusiasm.

"Terri and Terry really gave a big roar and Squishy just stand behind the dummy and scared it" said Mike.

"Cool" whispered Boo in amazement.

"Art did great too, but then the ROR earned double points, we were slowly falling behind."

"And then it was Kitty's turn right?" Boo smiled at Sully.

Boo never stop calling her best friend that nickname and it always warms Sully's heart. He lightly chuckled, "Yup, it was my turn."

"So who were you up against?"

Mike thought for a moment, "Um…I think it was Randall."

"Wait, he was in the Roar team?" Boo titled her head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, yeah he decided to join those creeps but he wasn't as scary as my bubby here." Mike patted Sully's shoulders.

"Oh" she simply said. A few days ago, Mike mention in the beginning of the story that he was roommates with Randall. Boo was really surprised of how Mike described him, nerdy, kind, and always nervous. That was not the Randall that she remembered, scary, mean, and sinister. It sounded like they were good friends but, unfortunately, Mike never brought him up again after that.

It sort of...bothered her but she never told her monster friends how she felt about it.

"Yeah, but anyway it was Mike and Johnny's turn", said Sully, "the final round was supposed to be the hardest."

"I'll admit I was really nervous", said Mike taking over again, "But I wasn't gonna let that stop me achieve my goal. So I got up and roared as load as I can and…"

Boo stand up on the bed again "And then..."

"We lost."

Boo blinked a few times looking at Mike. "You what!?" she cried.

Mike suddenly bust out laughing. He fell on the little girl's bed as he continued laughing not noticing the odd looks from his friends. He sat up across from Boo as he was wiped a tear in his eye. "I got ya didn't I?"

The four year old blinked again realizing it was a joke. Mike always play pranks or tell jokes to his friends all the time. Boo learned a few prank tips by the best comedian monster but she would always fall for his jokes.

"Mike com'n" said Sully nudging the one-eyed monster.

"Okay, okay", Mike turn to Boo and continued the story, "Of course we didn't lose, we WON!"

"I knew it!" Boo was hopping on her bed again.

"The crowd went wild!" Mike was jumping on the bed as well making an 'ahh' sound as if there was an audience cheering. Sully couldn't help but laugh as he watches them jump on the bed. They soon stop not wanting to make too much noise to wake Boo's parents. While they catch their breaths Boo look up at Sully and smiled.

"So made you it back to the Scare program right?"

"Actually, something happen after the game was over", Sully said rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, but we'll tell you tomorrow" Said Mike who noticed the time on nightstand. The clock read 11:01. It was really past Boo's bedtime.

"Aww, I can I stay up longer?" wined the little girl.

"No Boo, you need your sleep" said Sully.

"Fine." Boo crawled to her pillow and laid down. She let Sully tuck her in and place her favorite teddy bear next to her.

They all said their goodnights and the monsters were about to leave but Boo got up and called them.

"Wait, Kitty, can I ask you about something?"

Sully stop and looked over to Boo. He told Mike that he will catch up with him later and Mike will be waiting in his car.

"What is it Boo?"

At first, she seems to hesitate to ask but she easily breathes it out. "It's about, Randall."

Sully blinked in surprise, he knows Boo was not afraid of Randall anymore but she never talked about him. "Um, sure what about him."

"It's just… what happened to him?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mike said that Randall was different when he first met him. He was nicer and buddies with him. So how can someone who was nice…"

"Can turn out bad?" Sully finished for her.

She nodded.

Sully thought for a moment. He honestly doesn't understand it himself. He did remember seeing Mike and Randall hanging out and sitting together in class. When he join ROR that was when Mike stop taking to him.

"I really don't know Boo. I didn't know what Randall was going through. When he first stated working at Monsters Inc I thought Mike would glad to see him but, he didn't seem to care."

"Did something happen between them?"

"I don't know that either, you can ask him if you want."

Then Boo thought of something else, "Did we do the right thing?"

Sully looked at her confused.

"When we threw Randall in the door."

Sully looked surprised again. He wasn't expecting her to ask something like that. She remembers little things of her adventures in the monster world. He was just surprised she remembered that part.

"Uh, well, you know how he was chasing us in the door vault", he waited for her to nod, "well he was after you Boo. He tied to hurt us, he even tired to push me off the door."

"I know", said Boo frowning, "but, maybe he didn't mean to do that."

Sully sighed. Now he was starting to feel guilty about it. The more he thought about the more it started to make sense. Maybe Randall did have his reasons; the whole scheme was Waternoose's plot to save the factory, not Randall's. He only threw him in that door because he wanted to protect Boo.

"There has to be some niceness left in him" said Boo.

Sully, now coming to his senses, looked right in Boo's brown eyes. She was a young kid, kids seem to see people a different way and forgive them no matter what. And honestly, Boo was right about that. Then he thought up an idea.

"Listen, if Randall ever comes back, I'll let him work back at the factory."

Boo made a small gasp and smiled, "Really?"

"Yup", said Sully, "If your willing to forgive him then I'll do the same. Just as long he promises to behave himself."

Boo giggles, "Okay. Goodnight Kitty"

"Goodnight Boo" said Sully as he tucks her in bed again. He got up to leave and close the closet door behind him.

Boo yawn and grab her bear as she huddle under her blanket. She closes her eyes, drifting to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

So that was Chapter 1 and it was really fun to write. Sorry for any grammar problems or OOCness or for being short, but I hope to enjoy it.

Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews guys! It means so much to me and I promise to make this a good story.**

**So this chapter is more of a glimpse of what Boo's daily life is when her monster friends are not around. It's a little boring but something exciting happens nearly at the end so stay tune.**

**Disclaimer: Monsters inc belongs to Disney and Pixar Studio, but you know that already. X3**

**Enjoy… **

* * *

Boo woke up startled, feeling something wet touching her hand. Her eyes darted around the room till she looks down and smiled.

"Oh Snowy, you scared me."

Snowy is a Russian Ovcharka and the family's pet dog. His long white fur makes him look like a giant snowball. His eyes are covered by his long banes but Boo knows he is staring at her, his tail waging. Snowy went up to Boo and lick her hand again, making her giggle.

"Mary, time to get up" someone called out.

"Coming mom", Boo called back getting out of bed, "Come on Snowy."

She skips to the bathroom, standing on her stepstool while she brushes her teeth. Snowy sits by the door waiting for her. After she's done, they go downstairs to the kitchen where Boo's parents were making breakfast.

"Morning my little Mary" said her father who was pouring his coffee.

"Hey dad, morning."

Boo's mother places breakfast on the table and pass a plate to her. "Here you go sweetie, your favorite pancakes" said Boo's mother.

Boo eats her strawberry pancakes hungrily and takes a sip of her apple juice. When she noticed her parents weren't looking, she breaks a piece of bacon and bends down under the table.

"Snowy, come here" she quietly called the dog.

Snowy was lying under table but quickly gets up when his snout sniffed food. He makes his way towards Boo's hand and takes the bacon. He chews on it happily.

"Mary", Boo's father warned, "what have we told you about feeding the dog?"

Boo sits up straight in her chair, acting like nothing happen but it seems she was already caught. She looked where her father was sitting, reading the newspaper, not even looking at her. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I have eyes on the back and side of my head" said her father.

Boo frowned at this and gaze at her father's head, trying to find theses 'eyes' on his side. "Where? I can't see them."

Her father chuckled and faced her with a playful grin, "That's because their invisible."

Boo wasn't sure about that but smiled anyway. She watches her father finish his coffee and then stood up to grab his coat and his briefcase. Boo's father works for the State, helping people who had trouble with the law. While her mother works as a realtor agent, selling houses to people. They both work hours, even overnight, but they mange to find time to spend with their daughter.

"I have to go for an early meeting", said Boo's father, "I'll be home around 8:00 o' clock."

"Bye daddy" Boo called out.

"Good luck with the case" called Boo's mother.

After he left, Boo and her Mom finish their breakfast and clean their dishes. Boo walks to the living room to watch TV, while her mother was getting ready to go to work. She made a quick call to the babysitter.

"Alright Lisa is coming in 3 minutes, Mary."

"Okay", said Boo, "Oh mom, before you go I have a question."

"What is it sweetie?"

Boo knows that's she can't tell anyone about the monster world (although she knows nobody wouldn't believe her) but she wanted to hear her mother's opinion about what she and Sully talk about. She has to ask the question in a different way. "Um… if a person has done bad things can they do good things?"

"I don't see why not."

"How?" asked Boo.

"If they do a good deed or you befriend them" said her mother.

Boo reflected on the answer and understood her mother had a point. Randall may have made bad decisions but he can still make good decisions. Maybe, he need a friend to show him how. Boo smiled as she thought of that.

"Why do you asked?" said Boo's mother

"Oh, I saw it in a cartoon, that's why." Boo wasn't the kind of person to lie but it was just a small lie.

They heard the doorbell ring. Boo's mother went to the door to answer it. Standing at the door was a tall freckled teenager.

Lisa has been Boo's babysitter since she was a little baby. They would play games, watch movies together, and Lisa would read a bedtime story. But since Lisa turn sixteen she been acting really different. Boo noticed that all she does is sleep. Lisa would talk about going to parties and staying up late. She wasn't the fun babysitter anymore.

"Hey Mrs. Gibbs", said Lisa in a drowsy voice, "Sorry if I'm late or anything."

"Oh-no you're just in time" said Boo's mother.

Boo sees her mom leaving and walked up to her to give her a hug. "Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, have a good day" After she left Boo and Lisa went to the living room.

"Alright Mary, ready to have some fun?" asked Lisa.

"Uh-huh, I got some new coloring books we can color" said Boo.

Lisa showed a cheerful but tired smile, "Okay, let get this party started!"

**5 minutes later…**

Lisa was lying on the couch, sleeping and snoring so loudly.

Boo just stood there baffled, after a few minutes her babysitter already fell asleep. She bowed her head and sighed, "Yeah, some fun…" she said sadly.

She went back to the floor and colored in her coloring book. At least Snowy was sitting right next to her to keep her company. During the day things would get really boring for Boo. She wishes it was nighttime already, she wants to hear last part of Mike and Sully's story. She even wishes to be in the monster world.

She would sometimes visit her friends in their world but only when Lisa was sleeping. So far, she managed to go and come back before her babysitter woke up. Most of the time Lisa would sleep the whole day and Boo would be gone for more than an hour. The one place that Boo dreaded to go was school. Her birthday was in three months and after she turns five she would be staring 1st grade.

She wasn't scared of school; she was scared of making friends at school. The only friends she has are monsters. Boo tires not to think about it too much. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad" she thought.

After an hour of drawing Boo got bored and decided to take a short nap. Lisa took over the couch so she went upstairs to her room with Snowy following her. She leaves her door open so Lisa could check up on her if she wakes up, if she'll ever wakes up. Snowy laid down next her bed as Boo covered herself with blankets and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were Mike and Sully, wondering how their day was going.

* * *

"You promised her what!?"

"Now Mike calm down", said Sully, "I promised Boo that if Randall returns I'll let him work back in the factory."

The best friends were having a coffee break in the lunch room. Mike asked Sully about what Boo wanted to talk to him yesterday. Sully tells Mike but didn't expect him to drop his coffee cup and looking at him with a shocking expression.

Sul, why would you promise her that! I wouldn't let that creep back here!"

"I understand Mike, but Boo has a point. It's been two years since Randall has been banished; I think it's about time to give him another chance."

"Oh really?" Mike went to a supply closet to find a broom and clean up the mess he made. "You know what he could be doing in those two years? He's probably planning on getting revenge on us; he'll take over the factory, heck he may try to take over the world!"

"Now you're over thinking things", said Sully who rolled his eyes, "and even if he did do that I wouldn't allow it."

Mike finish cleaning up. He went to the counter to make more coffee for himself. He didn't believe he was over thinking things. He also didn't believe that Randall would change for the better. He knows that nasty lizard would try something on him for revenge. Still, Sully made a promise for Boo.

"Com'n Mike I know you don't like this, but let's do this for Boo. Wha'da say?"

Mike turn to look at Sully only realized that he shouldn't have. Sully was giving Mike that look, the pleading look that the one-eyed monster always fell for.

"Com'n, little blinky."

Mike tired to look away but he couldn't. He finally gave up and agreed with the furry blue monster. "Alright fine, as long as that creep stays away from me" said Mike.

Sully chuckled and patted Mike on the head, "Thanks buddy, and who knows, maybe you guys would be pals again."

Mike frown at that thought, "We were pals…" he muttered.

"huh?" Sully asked.

"Nothing", said Mike who shook off the gloomy feeling and put on a smile, "Now com'n, we got to get more kids laughing."

Break time was over and the two monsters headed back to the laugh floor.

* * *

Later that day, Boo and Lisa were sitting in the living room watching TV and eating popcorn. Tonight was a new episode of Boo's favorite show, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

Boo would sometimes watch girly shows about girly things but she seems to like this show better. She loved that there was a princess who was fighting a space ranger, she never seen that before.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, which cause Snowy to get up and bark at the door. Lisa went to answer and saw Boo's mother standing outside.

"Oh hey Mrs. Gibbs" said Lisa.

"Hi mommy!" Boo greeted.

"Hey girls, how was everything?" asked Boo's mother who walked in the hourse.

"Fine" said Lisa briefly.

"We're watching Buzz Lightyear!" cired a cheerful Boo.

"That's great sweetie", said Mrs. Gibbs, "I'll see you tomorrow Lisa, have a good night."

"Thanks see ya Mary" said Lisa as she left to go home.

Boo's mother got everything ready for dinner while Boo watches the last minutes of her show. Mr. Gibbs finally made it home and the family ate their dinner. Then it was off to bedtime for little Boo. It was her father's turn to tuck his daughter in.

"Goodnight my little Mary. Want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"No, it's okay dad", yawned Boo, "I'm really tired."

"Alright dear, sweet dreams" said Boo's father as he kisses her forehead and closes her door.

After her father left Boo sat up on her bed, waiting for monster friends eagerly. She was a little tired so she decided to close eyes for a while. She waited and waited for minutes until she heard a knock on her closet door. She eyes snapped open and she hoped out of bed and ran to her closet. When she opens the door she looked up and smiled to Mike and Sully.

"Hi guys" Boo whispery greeted.

"Hey Boo" both the monsters greeted back.

The four year old let them into her room. She runs back to her bed and sat down, her eyes filled with excitement. Since Mike and Sully were a little big to sit on the little chairs, Sully had to sit on the floor and Mike stood on the toy box.

"How was your day Boo?" asked Sully.

"It was okay, but it was so boring without you guys."

"Let me guess, Drowsy Lisa fell asleep again" said Mike who gave the babysitter a nickname.

Boo giggles at the nickname, "Yeah she did, but anyway tell me what happens after the games."

"Alright kiddo, you're ready for the shock of your life?" asked Mike with optimism.

Boo nodded her head.

"Okay so, after we won the games I discover something I couldn't believe…"

* * *

Boo was on the edge of bed, she was indeed shock.

Sully cheated so their team would win, Mike went to the human world alone, now they were both trap a camping house in the human world. Mike explains that he and Sully have to make the adults scream as loud as they can so the door would open on the other side.

"So we work together to scare those adults. Sully stayed up above while I make creepy noise to spook them. I open the windows, I knock down the beds and I used some wire to trip all of them."

"Did you scare them?"

"Oh yeah, Sully jump down and roared as load as he can" said Mike.

"But we have to hurry", Sully took over, "the screams were so strong that the door was gonna explode any minute."

"Whoa really?" said a confused Boo, "It just exploded?"

"Yup", said Mike "seems that adult screams were powerful than we thought."

"Huh, so what happen after that?"

"Well, after that incident we got expelled", said Sully sadly, "We, got kicked out of collage."

Boo gasped. She did not expect that at all. But if her friends never finish collage, how did they get into Monsters inc?

"We left Monsters University, said goodbye to our bothers, but then Dean Hardscrabble showed up telling us that we actually surprise her that year and she wish us good luck" said Sully remembering very detail of that day.

"And then till that day, me and Sully decided to stay together", said Mike as a smile appeared on his face, "We took jobs at the factory as mail delivers, then we worked in the kitchen and then after years later they were looking for new Scares. We took the job and, well I think you know the rest Boo. "

"You guys became the top Scarers after that right?" asked Boo.

"Yup, but we also became best friends", Sully said and smiled to Mike who smiled back, "I have to admit, that whole experience change me. Even though I got expelled I learned about teamwork and friendship because of Mike."

"And both of your dreams came true" said Boo who turned to looked at the one-eyed monster, "I'm sorry you didn't become a Scarer Mike."

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah its okay, I've got over that anyway. Besides I'm somewhat of a Scarer expected I make kids laugh. Plus I got two best pals and the love of my life Ceila, as my family."

Boo smiled and thanked Mike for the nice comment. She loved her monsters friends so much that they were like a second family to her. A monster family. She thought of something in that moment. If she becomes friends with Randall would he like to be a part their family?

* * *

Somewhere in a small town of Louisiana, on a warm summer evening, a family was outside banqueting food. They were all talking and eating their hotdogs and hamburgers. Then a scream was heard inside the house and a small boy ran out outside.

The family jumped up when they all saw the boy. The mother and father rushed up to their son, seeing the tears running down his face.

"Son, wha'da doing up and why ya crying?" asked the father.

"Papa, something came in my room and scared me!" cried the boy.

"Ya sure it wasn't a nightmare?" asked the mother.

"No ma, it was real and huge!"

The father tells his son to stay outside with his mother as he and his relatives go inside the house. He goes and picks up as baseball bat as his weapon. It was dark in the house, only the light from the moon shone in the windows. The men quietly go upstairs, heading to the boy's bedroom. The father opens the door.

As they entered in the bedroom, they saw nothing that was out of the ordinary. The window was open but that was it. They looked around again but still didn't find anything.

"There's nothin' here man" said one of the men, "Your son in heap of trouble for making up stories."

"No, he wouldn't do that" said the father.

Suddenly the door behind them shut with a bam! It startled them a little. Then they heard strange noise in the room but they couldn't see anything. They saw a shadow at a corner then a toy was thrown at them. The men yelp, they were now shivering in fear. Then everything went quiet. The father and the men looked around, nothing.

Then suddenly a creature was hanging upside down from ceiling popped out of nowhere and gave a load roar. The men were so terrified that they screamed. They were screaming so loud that they didn't notice that the boy's closet was glowing on the other side. They ran to the door, trying to open it, and ran out of the room. Once they were gone the creature landed on the ground, grinning to himself that his plan worked.

Noticing that the closet was glowing he ran to the door and opened it. When he went though he didn't have time to duck as the door exploded. Chucks of wood went flying everywhere. He didn't expect that but it didn't affect him that much. He slowly got up and looked around; it seemed he was in a storage room for new doors. He couldn't believe after two years of planning and seeing how the doors worked and watching the humans he was finally home.

Randall was back.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! I'm sorry it took me long, I had to watch my niece and nephew for the weekend. And sorry for any grammar problems or OOCness. For chapter 3 we'll go to the monster world and finally we will see more of Randall, yay! Once again thanks for the supporting reviews guys! X) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the many reviews everyone! I'm really grateful. Now this chapter was the trickiest for me because I had many ideas and I couldn't pick which one would fit or be the perfect introduction for Randall's return. I finally made my decision and I hope it's the right one.**

**Another note is this is the last chapter for now. I'm going on a vacation for 2 weeks, when I come back I'll start getting ch4 ready. Last thing to say is this, this is the first time I'm writing Randall's dialogue so just in case, prepare some OOCness! XD**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Okay we know this already Monsters Inc is Pixars' not mine blah blah blah enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a bright and warm day today in Monstropolis. Three monsters were walking in the parking lot heading to the factory. Mike and Sully were telling a funny joke they read in the newspaper while Celia listened and laugh.

"Thanks for picking up googliebear" said Celia with a loving smile.

"Oh anything for you Smoochypoo" said Mike who looked up at her charmingly.

The two stop to give each a mushy kiss, Sully rolled his eyes and looks the other way. They walked to the front doors but when they went through they suddenly stop and gasp at the scene in front of their eyes. The whole lobby, from top to bottom, was filled with monsters wearing yellow suits. The CDA!

"Oh my goodness!" said Celia.

"What the…" Mike whispered to himself.

"What's going on here?" said Sully who was more shocked seeing the CDA examining the lobby.

What were they doing back at Monsters Inc and what are they looking for?

"Mr. Sullivan! Mr. Wazowski! Over here!"

Sully and Mike look to see two monsters waiting by the lobby desk. One was a snail, the other an orange monster with a big noise. The three friends quickly walk to the desk, avoiding the moving group of CDA members.

"Smitty! Needleman! Why are the CDA here?" asked a very confused Sully.

"Oh it was horrible!" cried Needleman.

"It's a disaster!" exclaim Smitty.

"Easy boys easy", said Celia in a calm manner, "start from the beginning and tells us what happen."

"Well we got here early cuz a truck was dropping off some new doors" explained Needleman.

"Yeah and we went to put them in the basement, but when got to the storage room we saw something we couldn't believe" said Smitty.

"What was it?" asked Sully.

"We found a door that looked pretty melted and pieces were everywhere."

"It looked like it exploded!" cried Smitty who wave his four arms wildly.

"Exploded! How?" asked a disbelief Mike.

"We're not sure. We called Roz so she can check it out and then the CDA pop out of nowhere. It was scary" said Needleman who was shaking in fear.

Sully wasn't sure having the CDA investigate this situation was necessary. They were only involved if a child was in the monster world. He suddenly thought about Boo and develops a bad feeling in his gut. Like a worried father Sully quickly walks away but his buddy Mike stops him from doing so.

"Sully, where are you going?"

Sully had to whisper so the CDA members won't hear, "I need to check on Boo, just to see she's okay."

"We can do that for ya Mr. Sullivan" whisper Needleman who overheard. The two monsters know about the human when they read it on the newspaper and Sully told them of his adventure with Boo.

"I don't know guys, are sure you can do it?" said Sully with uncertainly.

"You might have to Sully" said Celia who was holding an office phone, "I just I got a call from down stairs. Roz wants to see you immediately."

Sully nodded and tells the two monsters that it was okay. He tells them that Boo's door is in the simulation room, no else has gone in there but himself and Mike. Smitty and Needleman head down the to the simulation room as Sully leaves to go down to the basement, wondering what Roz discovered.

* * *

Randall was hiding in the men's' locker room, looking through the first aid kit he found. Last night he couldn't get out of the factory, the storage room doors were locked and he was trapped in there. By morning, he heard two workers opening the doors, using his invisible powers he mange to seek out unseen. Now he was hiding here from the CDA, he didn't want to get caught by them.

He finally found what he looking for, a bottle of alcohol, a washcloth, and a box of cream. He receive some cuts on his shoulders and back due to the flying pieces of the exploding door. He poured the alcohol on the washcloth and patted his shoulders. Randall hissed in pain but he got over it quickly. He takes the cream out and rubs it on his back and shoulders and wraps bandages on his wounds.

Randall looks at himself in the mirror, his chest and arms are cover in bandages. There was another cut on Randall's face but it healed along time ago. A long scar that was close to his right eye, the scar ends under his lower lip. He growled at his reflection, his hands turning into fists.

"I swear Sullivan you're gonna pay for this", he growled to himself, "you and that idiot Wazowski are gonna pay."

His frown rose when he heard someone coming in the locker room. Because of his bandages he can be seen even if invisible so he decides to climb up the walls to the ceiling. Two CDA monsters walk in examining the locker room. They notice the first aid kit on top of the sink. It was odd that it was out, they bagged it in an evidence bag.

"Everything is clear" said one of the CDA.

"Where is number 1 now?" asked the other.

"She is investigating the basement and speaking with Mr. Sullivan."

After hearing this and watching the CDA leave Randall couldn't help but chuckle, he may get his revenge after all. "So Sullivan is already here, this maybe my lucky day."

* * *

Boo was sitting in her bedroom, playing with toys and Snowy was sleeping next to her as she played. Lisa, who for once is not sleeping, was in the kitchen talking to her friends on the house phone. Their conversations would go on and on and last for almost thirty minutes or more.

While Boo played with her toys she was humming to her favorite song. It was a song about friendship and it always reminded her of her monster friends. Then a knock at her closet door startled her and the dog, both looking up. She finds this strange, Sully visits her at night but never during the day. Snowy started growling at the door.

"No Snowy it's all right" said Boo as she calms down her dog. She walks over to the door and opens it only to be greeted by two different monsters.

"Hey there Boo!" greeted Smitty and Needleman.

"Oh hi guys", Boo greeted back, "what brings you here?"

"Oh just making sure you're okay and everything" said Needleman.

"Why?" asked Boo.

"There's been an incident at in the factory" said Smitty.

Needleman smacks Smitty on the head, "Quiet! You're gonna make her worry."

Boo was already worried, "Is Mike and Kitty okay?"

"Oh yeah they're fine, nothing serious" said Needleman.

Still, Boo wanted to see if they were okay so maybe she can go and see them, "Is it okay that I can go see them?"

Needleman and Smitty jump in surprise at the question. "WHAT!? That crazy's talk, what if the CDA see you?" cried Smitty.

Boo just smiled at the silly monsters, "Don't worry I'll wear my costume."

The costume that Boo had two years ago didn't fit her anymore. Mike and Sully had to make a new one and it had to look the same so the other monsters won't get suspicious (although they never seem to notice her anyway). The old one was kept in Sully's home, he just didn't have the heart to throw it out.

Boo went to her draws and took her costume out. She peaks out of her bedroom door and listens, it seems that Lisa was still on the phone. She knows she shouldn't be doing this but she figures she'll be gone for a few minutes.

"Snowy, can you watch Lisa while I'm gone?"

The furry dog didn't know what was going on but he gave a bark, letting her know he understood. Boo walk to her closet door and closed it carefully since her door on the other side was a little fragile.

She hands her purple costume to the two monsters, "Can you guys help me put this on?" Boo ask kindly.

"Oh sure thing" said Needleman.

Smitty and Needleman help Boo get in to her monster costume and the three of them walk out the simulation room.

* * *

"As you can see Mr. Sullivan, we believe that something came through this door before it exploded" said Roz in her slow dry voice.

Roz and Sully were in the storage room of new doors, watching the CDA cleaning and collecting evidence. As they cleared everything the two monsters walk back upstairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Sully, "You think a human did this?"

"I highly doubt that, no human could do this to a door" said Roz.

This was really staring to worry Sully, he had to make sure everything in the factory was okay, the idea of another human or something else in the monster world would cause an uproar. Being the CEO is a tougher job than he thought. They were now in the hallways heading towards the lobby. There were less CDA members than before but the lobby was nearly empty, expect for two monsters who where waiting by the desk.

"I'll be in my office studying the evidence, till then don't worry too much about it Mr. Sullivan" said Roz as she slugs away to join her team in the next room.

Sully sees Mike and Celia waiting for him at the desk.

"So how'd it go?" asked Mike.

Sully shrug his shoulders, "They're not sure yet but Roz thinks something came through the door."

"Like what exactly?" asked Celia.

"Well it's obviously not a human", explain Sully, "But I'm starting to think that it could be the work of a monster."

"That would make sense", said Celia, "it could be one of the banish monsters from long ago. Perhaps one of them must found a way back here."

Mike thought about it hard until he looked up at Sully with a wide shocking eye, "Sul, you don't think…"

Sully sighed and nodded. "Yes Mike, I'm thinking that it could be-"

"Why hello, Sullivan…" said a familiar voice.

Sully turns around only to see a purple lizard standing behind him, with sinister green eyes staring back at him.

"RANDALL!" said the three monsters in union.

Randall folded his arms behind his back, ignoring the pain from the cuts and grins that familiar yet creepy grin. "Well, seems you three haven't changed a bit."

"Stand back Randall, I know karate whoowa-OW!" Mike tries to perform a karate move by holding his fist and kicking his leg in the air but falls on his back, failing miserably. Randall, who was unimpressed, rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Randall?" asked Celia who surprised herself that she spoken up.

"Nothing much, just to have my revenge on these two, after what they _did_ to me" Randall growled at the last part.

Sully was about to say something but Mike got back on his feet glaring at Randall, "You got what you deserved."

"Got what I deserved?" Randall repeated in disbelief, "I was trying to solve the scream shortage!"

"By kidnapping children and trying to kill us, you knew you doing something wrong and you did it anyway" said Mike.

"Maybe if you listen to my side of the story I wouldn't have tried to kill you!" snarled Randall who looks like he's about to strangle Mike any minute now.

Meanwhile Smitty, Needleman, and Boo were walking in the small halls of the factory, looking for Sully. Needleman talks to his friends about his problems with his mom again while Smitty and Boo try to listen.

"And I said, if you sell my comics again we're through."

"What did she say?" asked Smitty.

"You know my mom, she sent me to my room."

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" said Boo.

As they walk to the end of the hallway they heard commotion in the lobby. They saw Mike, Sully and Celia standing by the desk, but someone else was also with them and Smitty and Needleman shook in fear.

"Wah! It's Randall!" the two monsters yelp as they cowardly hid behind a candy machine, leaving Boo standing there.

Boo on the other hand couldn't believe what she was seeing. Randall was back, he was back to his home world. A smile appears on her face, but it soon disappeared when she noticed the bandage on him. He looked angry, and was yelling at Mike, she didn't like to see people fighting. She has to do something.

"Your right" Sully said.

Boo stood still as Sully spoke up. The others looked up at the blue monsters with surprise; Randall was a bit surprise as well.

"Randall…I'm sorry for banishing you, I only did it because I was afraid that you might hurt Boo" Sully admitted, looking at the floor.

Randall frowned eyeing him suspiciously, "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, it's no trick", said Sully, "and your welcome to work back here. We collect laughter now since its more powerful then screams and I could take you to a doctor if you want." Sully noticed all the bandages on the Randall's body.

Randall stood there baffled. Monsters make kids laugh now? But that meant that he can't scare kids anymore. This was something he did not expect to hear, he begins to wonder what else has change while he was gone. He was lost in thought that he almost didn't see Sully walking towards him, probably wants to check his cuts. Randall backs away, growling at Sully.

"Don't touch me Sullivan!" said Randall, "your apology doesn't change the fact that I had to survive out in the human world for two years because of you!"

"I know but-"

"But nothing!" Randall didn't want to hear anymore from Sully, he only came back to get revenge on these monsters and he was going to get it.

"Wait stop!" Boo cried.

The four monsters turn to see the little girl running towards them, she stood between Mike, Sully and Randall and held her arms up thinking it would stop them from arguing more.

"The kid is here!?" thought Randall. He knew it was her; she was wearing that ridiculous costume. She looked a bit older, she was almost as tall as Mike and her brown hair was a little longer.

"Boo what are you doing here?" asked Sully.

"I came to see if you're okay" she simply answers.

Boo turns to look at Randall who was now eyeing her. At first she didn't know what to say but she smiled and said her hello, "Hi Randall, it's nice to see you again."

"Why is Sullivan and her being nice to me?" thought Randall. "Okay I have no idea what's going on but move aside kid, this has nothing to do with you."

"No please don't fight. Can we do this in a friendly way? Like um…a man to man talk?" Boo suggested having no idea what a 'man to man' talk was.

"I think that's a little too late" Mike muttered to himself.

"I know you're mad but Kitty is really sorry. And I'm sorry too", said Boo, "I'm sorry I pulled your head and hit you with a bat."

Randall just ignored her. "I'm not gonna tell you again, get out of my way" he said almost threatening the girl.

"Boo, he's not gonna listen to you he's crazy"said Mike.

Boo didn't know else to do, so she stood firmly on her spot folding her tentacle arms. "I'm not moving and you can't make me."

Then they heard a thunderous noise coming close to the lobby. They all turn to see a group of CDA heading their way.

"Oh-no, they can't see Boo here!" panics Sully.

"Quick sweetie, under the desk" said Celia.

Boo quickly runs to Celia and did as she was told. She sits very still and she made no sound as the CDA came closer.

"There he is, get him!" said one of the CDA members. Two of them ganged up on Randall, garbing his four pair arms and cuffing them with handcuffs. Randall cries in pain due to his injures. He tires to struggle away from them but their grips were too strong. Roz slowly slugs her way in the crowd and stares at the defeated Randall.

"So my theory was correct" she said.

"Roz what are you doing?" asked a perplexed Sully.

"Arresting Mr. Boggs here, we discovered his fingerprints on a first aid kit. He has been wanted for the Waternoose's case for two years. Once I realized that it was him who had come back I knew he would come after you."

Roz remembers too well of Randall and Sully's rivalry on the scare floor. She orders the CDA to take Randall away but Sully stops them.

"Wait Roz, I already offered him a job."

The old snail turns to him, "Mr. Sullivan, he's under arrest for-"

"I know he's wanted for the things he did" he explained, "but I think he's been through enough. Randall has been banished in the human world for two years and I'm willing to give him a second chance if you let me."

Roz thought for a moment. She wasn't sure letting Randall back in the factory was a smart idea but Sully seems confident of his decision. Since he is the CEO it will be not only his responsibly but hers as well to watch him.

"Very well, but we are going to question him first."

With that Roz and the CDA walked out of the factory, taking Randall away. Randall look back at Sully wondering why his rival was defending him, he may never know the answer. When the CDA were gone Boo came out of her hiding spot and watched them leave with Randall.

"What are they gonna do to him?" she asked with a worry look.

"Don't worry Boo he'll come back, they're just gonna question him" said Sully.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Celia.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" said Mike with no hint of worry in his voice.

"At least he' home now", said Boo with a smile, "that's all that matters."

"HEY!"

The four friends turn to see Needleman and Smitty coming out from their hiding spot.

"So what did we miss?" they asked.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it, sorry if there's any grammar problems or for my lame humor (not really good at making jokes)DX**

**So I thought up a game you guys can play while I'm gone. Boo is humming her favorite song, can you guess what song it is? I put two hints in the second sentence. If one or more guess it right I'll draw a scene from my fanfic and put it on my DA account, I'll put up the link to it later. For ch4 we will have more of Randall and Boo moments and that's a promise. See ya guys, have a good summer! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back from my trip! I'm sorry it took me awhile, major things came up but now I'm ready to write new chapters! Now before we begin anything let's find our winner from my small game. PerryRocks-Wolf Warrior, you have guess right, Boo was humming 'If I didn't have you' and now the prize for you and everyone is a scene from the story drawed by me. I actually did an outline while on my trip so I'm almost done. Lightfaith606 you were really close but since 'You got a friend in me' is a Pixar song I will mention it somewhere in the story.**

**Another note, I'm really sorry for grammar errors and past tense problems. I do have a spell checker and I always double check my chapters, heck I even let my mom read it and check it! It's been a while since I wrote a fan fic so it's not going to be 100% perfect, but I'm really grateful that you still enjoy it. So now I'll shut up and let you read the chapter, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Monsters inc is Pixars' not mine, annnnd that's it…...yeeeeaaaahh…OK ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**One week later…**

Today Lisa was sleeping on the couch again while Boo was lying in her room, bored out of her mind. She could play with her toys, she could play with Snowy or even read a book, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Boo hasn't seen Mike or Sully in days. She waited for them for days and nights but they never showed up. She wondered if they were okay. She was also hoping the same thing for Randall. Boo couldn't stop thinking about him, she remembered seeing the bandages on his body. She hopes that he wasn't hurt too much.

A sudden knock startled Boo. She sat up and looked at her closet door, a second knock got her out of bed. She opens the door and sees a familiar face.

"Kitty!" cried Boo as she hugged her furry friend.

"Hey Boo," said Sully hugging her back, "listen, I got good news."

Boo beamed at Sully and skipped back to her bed wanting to hear the news.

"What is it, what is it?" she asked repeatly.

"Okay I'll tell you" smiled Sully. He could tell that Boo couldn't hold her excitement. He didn't want to explain to her all the details so he gave her the short version.

"So the CDA asked Randall some questions…"

"Uh huh…"

"He answered them all…"

"And..."

"And Roz said ok, he's now working back in the factory."

Boo squealed with joy and jumped off her bed. "What are we waiting for let's go see him!" she said as she was about to leave her room but stopped in her tracks.

"Oh wait we need a gift Kitty."

"Huh?" asked Sully.

"A gift. You can't welcome home someone without a welcome home gift." To Boo, it made sense. She was taught by her parents that giving a gift means you're thinking about them and showing them you care.

"Um, I don't know Boo." Sully thought it was sweet of her but knowing Randall, he isn't the kind of monster who likes gifts.

"Oh com'n let's give it a try" said Boo in a cheerful mood.

Sully sighed. "Well, all right. You can make a gift I'll come back to get you later."

"You going to another meeting?" asked Boo.

"Yeah but I'll come back, if not Mike will come."

"Okay" Boo then hugs Sully's leg, "Thank you Kitty."

Sully picks up Boo and gives her a bear hug, causing her to giggle, "Your welcome Boo."

After he left Boo walks to her boxes of arts and crafts. She takes boxes of crayons, stacks of paper, paint and stickers. She takes all of it to her small table and sits down to think of a gift. What could be a perfect gift? She can't make anything big, so what could she make that's small. Then like a light blob flashing she got an idea.

"I know, I can make him a card!"

She took out a color sheet and folds it, decorating it with stars and hearts stickers. She draws a picture of Randall on the front. Now she had to write something. She wasn't sure what to say besides 'welcome home'; she can wish him good luck for his new job. That's a nice thing to say. It took her a few minutes to finish her card.

After she was done she put on her monster costume, she struggled putting the arms on but managed to it by herself. A knock was heard and Boo skipped her way to the door.

"Kitty?"

"Nope, it's the delivery boy here to make a delivery."

Boo giggled, knowing who it was, "Mike Wazowski!"

"That's right kiddo, you ready?"

"Yup" Boo garbs her card and walks out of her room. She holds Mike's hand as they walked together in the hallways of the factory. They go over rules that were made for Boo whenever she comes to visit.

"All right now what's the number one rule Boo?"

"If I get lost and run into strangers I roar like a monster."

"Good and you are…?"

"I'm Sully's cousin's daughter's sister."

"Actually its cousin's sister's daughter but you were close."

As they continue to walk, Mike notices the card in Boo's hand. "What cha'got there?"

Boo smiled to Mike, "Kitty told me Randall's back in Monsters Inc so I made him a welcome home card."

"Oh"said Mike. He didn't say anything else for moment. They continue to walk almost reaching to the Laugh Floor. The Laugh Floor hasn't changed that much, there were still colorful balloons, props, paper signs all over. All the monsters are busy getting ready for their shifts of the day. It was then Mike spoke up, "Hey Boo, you should really be careful."

"Be careful of what?" she asked.

"Be careful with Randall."

The girl titled her head, "Why?"

"Because you know Randall isn't a nice guy. He will say things to hurt you and he'll ignore you, he's not gonna change instantly."

"I know he can be grumpy", said Boo, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

"Yeah but still, you can't trust him." Mike knows that he made that promise with Sully, but it still bothers him. The idea of Randall in the same room with Boo made him uncomfortable. What if he tried to kidnapped her or worse? Maybe he is just over thinking things. He just needs to keep an eye on Boo.

"I promise to be careful Mike" said Boo. She knows why he's saying all of this, to protect her. She understands, but she wishes Mike would just give Randall another chance. She would like to ask both of them why they stop being friends, but for some reason she's afraid to ask. Boo doesn't know why, she thought maybe it would upset Mike or bring up any bad memories. I'll ask when the time is right she thought to herself. They made it to Mike's station where he starts looking through the files.

"So how many points you have?" asked Boo.

"You mean the Laugh board, let's see, I think I have about 32,013 points."

"Whoa that's a lot!" said Boo in amazement.

Mike put his hands on his hips and smiled with a triumph smile, "Well you gotta be the best of the best."

A whistle was blown and Jerry came in with a pair of headphones place on his head, "Okay monsters let's get started!"

"Okay Boo, after my shift we'll find lizard boy."

She nodded and watches him using a card to bring a door to his station.

Mike grabs his microphone and a funny hat getting ready to make kids laugh. Other monsters did the same, activating the doors and gathering their props. They waited for the signal.

Jerry counted down, "We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

Another whistle was blown, lighting up a green sign that read 'Be Funny'. And off they went, monsters coming in out of their doors and filling up their canisters. Boo can hear the laughter of other children from the doors. She cheered for Mike as his points went higher. She looks to see how the other monsters were doing, while doing that she sees a familiar slender figure passing by down the hallway. Boo smiled knowing that it was Randall.

She wanted to follow him but Mike said after his shift. She turns to see Mike heading to a new door. He'll be in there for a while, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked her way out of the Laugh Floor, the monsters let her pass by and some didn't even notice her.

Boo looks around to see where Randall has gone. She walks down the gery hallway looking left to right, passing by rooms and other hallways. Boo looks up noticing a hanging sign that reads 'break room'. She stops and looks in the room and spots Randall.

His back was turn to her and seem to be making coffee for himself. She quietly backs away and hides against the wall. She thought it would be easy to approach him but now, she was nervous. It wasn't because she was scared of him; she was scared of what he might say to her or her gift. She really doesn't want to mess anything up. Boo looks at her card and takes a deep breath.

"It's okay, you can do this. Just say hi. That's all, just say hi" she whispered to herself.

She sneezed very loudly. Her eyes went wide and pulled her hoodie tightly, covering her face as if it will help her hide from view. Boo knew that he heard her, he was going to see her any minute. Nothing happened. Boo let's go of her hoodie and peeks in the break room. Randall wasn't in the room, it was strange to her because she didn't hear him leave or even saw him. Then she remembered he could turn invisible.

Boo looks at the gery wall noticing a shadow forming, something was behind her. She turns around and gasps, startled that it was Randall. His four arms were folded and he looks at her speciously.

"Uh….hi" Boo greeted smiling sheepishly.

Randall still frowns at her, "What are you doing" he demands more than asking.

"Oh, um, you know just exploring…" said Boo who getting more nervous.

Randall simply rolled his eyes and walked back in the break room. Boo curiously follows him, her nervousness disappearing. Randall turns on the small machine and waits for his coffee to finish. He keeps his eyes on the little girl not knowing why she was standing beside him. He turns his attention back to the machine, trying to ignore her presence.

Boo looks up to him, "What cha' doing?"

"Making coffee" said Randall who didn't look at her this time.

"Can I have some?" Boo asked sweetly.

"No, now go away" said Randall as he pours the coffee into his cup. He lightly pushes Boo out of his way leaving the room. Boo on the other hand follows him, holding her card tightly so she won't lose it. She sees that Randall is not covered in bandage, so that meant he was better now.

"How are you're boo-boos'?" she asked.

Randall stops sipping his coffee and gave Boo a weird glance, "My what?"

"Your cuts", Boo corrected, "Are they all better?"

He hesitated to answer, "Uh…yes."

"That's good", said Boo, "So, what are you doing now?"

Randall was getting irritated, "What do you mean?"

"Your new job, what's it like?"

"It's none of your business" said Randall grouchy.

Boo furrowed her brows, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Are you deaf kid, I told you why."

"My name is not kid, it's Mary but you can call me Boo if you want" said Boo who smiled up to the lizard.

Randall groans in annoyance and turns to the girl, "Okay first of all I don't care. Second of all why are you here?"

The four year old looked a little hurt but she shook it away and looks at Randall in the eyes. "Well, I'm here to see you."

Randall raises a brow and his frowns, he wasn't sure if he heard that right. "So you're here…to see me?"

"Uh-huh' nodded Boo.

"Did Sullivan put you up to this?" He didn't believe it. It had to be some kind of a trick. Two years ago he put this kid in so much danger, he scared her, and then she stood up to him by pulling on his head. Now she was smiling at him and asking him questions, it just didn't made sense to him.

The little girl looked at him with a confused face, "No, Kitty told me you are working again and I made you this." Boo held out her hand-made welcome home card to Randall.

Randall narrows his eyes at the card, "What is this?"

"It's a gift, for you" said Boo handing him the card.

Randall takes the card, although he had a difficult time when it got suck on Boo's fake tentacle hand. She nervously giggled and apologized. Randall looks at the drawing of him, it was childlike the drawing but he was somewhat impressed by it. He flips it open and reads what's inside; there were a few misspell words.

_Deer Randal,_

_Welcome home! Im glad your wroking again. I dont know what your job is butt I wish you goood luck. I hope we can be friends. Have a nice Montserly day!_

_Love Boo_

"Do you like it?" asked Boo with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Randall honestly didn't know what to think or what to say. Despite the misspell words and the many stickers, he felt touched that this kid went all the trouble to give him this paper card. But he wasn't going to let himself go soft over a card. He wasn't going to let this kid get to him like she did to Sullivan. He puts on a deadpan expression.

"It's nice" Randall said blankly as he turns to walk away.

"Really?" Boo said excitedly and follows him again, "So does that mean were friends?"

Randall glares at her, "No, monsters and humans can't be friends."

He wasn't sure if monsters still believe human kids were toxic or not but he sees no reason to be friends with her. Besides who want to be friends with a monster like him?

"That's not true. I'm friends with Kitty and Mike and Celia", said Boo cheerfully, "And I can tell you and I will be the best of chums."

He stops. That sentence sounded familiar to him. He had a sudden flashback of his younger days, the days when he was starting at collage. He remembered saying the same sentence to Wazowski, he was really happy on that day.

Boo noticed Randall stop and staring at the ground. She got a little concerned and she stands in front of him, trying to look at his face. "Randall? You okay?" she asked.

The purple lizard blinks and sees the child standing a little too close to him.

"I'm fine!" he snaps but calms himself down, "I'm fine…"

"O-okay" said Boo who was surprised by the out burst. She wasn't sure what else to say but then she remembered Mike. He must have noticed by now that she was gone. "I've gotta go, Mike probably looking for me."

Boo starts to walk away but stops and turns to the lizard, "I'm happy you like my card Randall, see ya." And then she runs off which causes her to trip but immediately gets back on her feet and runs off again.

Randall watches her go, he looks at the card not knowing what to do with it. He wasn't planning on keeping it but then again…he felt a small tug in his heart.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself. He sees her as a nuisance and nothing more. It just what he thought before, he sees no reason or any inertest of being her friend. It's all her and Sullivan's fault that the factory changed, making kids laugh, monsters making fools of themselves, it just disgusted him. He finishes his coffee and throws the cup along with the card in the trash bin. He opens the door heads back to work, in the mailing room.

* * *

"You got a friend in me, you got a friend in me"

Boo has been singing this tune ever since she got home. Lisa was still asleep but she didn't mind. She was now in her room happily coloring and drawing a new picture.

"When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed."

When Boo got back to the Laugh Floor, she was right that Mike was looking for her and he was freaking out. When she told him where she was he freaked out more, which she thought was funny. Although Mike was upset he was glad that she was still okay, but Boo was more than glad. She was happy that she went on her own, she never did anything by herself like a grown up. What may her day even better was that Randall likes her card so she was ten times happy.

"You just remember what your old pal said, for you got a friend in me."

Boo was finishing a drawing of herself with Sully, Mike, and Celia. She added Randall in the picture too; all five of them were holding hands and smiling. Boo climb her bed and taped her drawing to the wall, she smiled admiring her work.

"Yeah you got a friend in me!"

She hears her closet door opening.

"Hey Boo" greeted Sully.

"Hi Kitty ", Boo greeted back, "How did the meeting go?"

"Oh you know, boring" Sully said in a deep goofy voice. He knows how to make Boo laugh and he loves hearing her laugh.

"Anyway I heard what happened today."

"Mike told you didn't he?" asked Boo.

"You shouldn't have run off from him Boo" said Sully.

"I said I was sorry" said Boo who smiling innocently to her friend.

Sully just chuckle and pats her on the head, no matter how hard he tried to be stern like a parent should it didn't last long, she's just too cute to be upset at.

"So how did it go Boo?"

"Well I saw Randall and we talked for a while and I gave him my card and he liked it!"

"Wow really?" Sully raised his eye brows in surpise.

"Yup. But he's still a grumpy lizard" she said with a giggle. She turns to looks at her drawing she hung up. Seeing a smiling Randall and holding her hand gives her hope that he will change. Boo also hoped that one day Randall will atop being angry at her friends and they could all be pals again, especially Mike.

"You know Kitty" Boo said with a confident tone, "I think we're off to a good start."

* * *

**And that was ch4! I know I already said this in the author note but sorry for any OOCness and grammar errors. I will have ch 5 done before you know it and I will announce my drawing as well. Thanks for waiting patiently guys! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I want to make to make a quick announcement. I recently got a job( my very first job) so I'll be extra busy, but don't worry I'll update my chapters but it will take me awhile. Oh and I finish my drawing! The link will be in my profile if you want to check it out. If the link is not working, the only thing you could do is copy the link and paste it on the search bar. Now on to chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Monsters inc is not mine, if it was the copyright police will come after me! **

* * *

He just finishes putting every package and letter in each slot in the mailroom. One hundred ninety two employees he counted, that's how many work in the factory. Randall last task is to deliver paperwork from yesterday to Roz. He strolls his way to her office.

Randall hates his new job. All day stuck in the same room, picking up mail that shoots out from the cylinder pipe, and organizing them. He had to make sure that everything is in place, it's been painful. Well, he thought it was good enough then being a dress-up moron just to make kids laugh. Randall walks pass the Laugh Floor glancing at the happy monsters. He growls to himself.

How can those monsters be okay with this? They were Scares, that's what a monster life should be, scare kids and get their screams. There was an energy crisis and he was about to solve it with the machine, but of course his rivals had to get in the way. He has to stop thinking about the past, it's giving him headaches.

He opens the door to the small office. He sees Roz reading the newspaper; she turns her attention to him with the same boring expressionless face.

"Here" he said with a blank stare.

"How lovely" said Roz taking the papers, "they remembered to turn in their paperwork."

As she reads through them, Randall stands impatiently waiting for his break. "Well..." he said waving his hand to get her attention.

Without looking up Roz said, "Very well Boggs, you can have your break."

Randall walks out of the office and makes his way to the break room. Finally, he could relax now. He's wanted coffee for a while. As he waits for the machine he picks up an old magazine to read. This one was from two years ago with Sully and Mike proclaiming that laughter was the best energy for the city. Randall isn't fond of the idea that Sullivan is now CEO; he should be the CEO.

Randall sighs and puts the magazine away. He turns off the machine and pours his coffee in his cup.

"Hi Randy!"

"GAHH!" Randall disappeared when he jump, knocking over his coffee on the table. He turns around to see a little girl in a monster costume standing behind him.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The lizard made himself reappear, placing a hand over his heart which was pounding really fast. Randall glares at Boo, "You didn't, you just startled me" he said irritated.

Boo folds her arms, smiling up to him knowing that he was lying, "Really?"

Randall ignores her. He takes some napkins out to clean up the mess. So much for relaxing and having coffee. Boo notices the spill on the table and walks up to him.

"Do you need help?" she asked politely.

"No! And don't call me Randy!" he snapped, "Why are you here?" Randall thought that the girl only came back to his world to give him that stupid card, what other reason does she have to be here.

"I'm visiting my friends", said Boo, "Kitty wanted to show me this new mini car they use for the yellow cans."

Randall had heard news about the factory using golf-like carts to carry the canisters, because of its size they're now too heavy for one monster to carry. He pours his coffee again only this time he made sure that he was away from the kid.

"If you keep this up, the CDA will send you back" said Randall. Although he wasn't sure why he said that, it's not like he cared if she gets caught by Roz or any other monsters.

"Don't worry, I know how to be careful" said Boo with a smile.

Randall took his coffee and walked out of the break room. "Fine, if you say so" he said in a deadpanned tone.

Boo once again follows him, she wants to ask Randall about something that's been on her mind for a while. She wasn't sure how to put in it words. Sully and Mike told their stories about their adventures on college, but what about Randall's story. She won't ask about what happen with Mike but she would like to hear about his college days. Boo's train of thought were interrupted when she notice Randall stopped and turned his head to her, he looks frustrated.

"What's with you following me kid?" he demand, "You got a bone to pick with me?"

Boo looks up at him confuse, "No, I don't have any bones."

Randall pinches his temple, trying to stay calm. "That's not what I meant. Just, what do you want now?"

Boo hesitates to answer, "Em…its just…I want to asks you a question.

Randall raises a brow. "Which is?…"

"I want to ask you…wh-where did you get that cut?" It wasn't the question that she wanted to ask but Boo suddenly changed the subject. Something was telling her that it was a bad idea to ask him about his college life.

Randall honestly forgot about his scar, his placed a hand on the scar. He faces away from the kid. It was right after he got away from the trailer, the shovel sliced him really deep. The human world was cruel to him but it was something that he didn't want to share.

"I…it was an accident" he lies, "Is that all?"

"No, I also want to know-," Boo tries to ignore the bad feelings. If she's going to be Randall's friend then she has to know more about him. At least, she thinks that's how people make friends.

"I want to learn more about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Randall.

"I mean I want to know what you were like, going to college and stuff" said Boo.

Randall blinks twice at the girl. "Okay, now you lost me."

"Well, Kitty and Mike told me stories when they were in college" Boo explain, "and Mike said something about you."

This got the lizard's attention, "What?"

"He said that you were his roommate and that you use to be shy and nerdy and nice. So I got curious and-"

"He WHAT!?" Randall exclaim. He pushes Boo out of the way and throws away his unfinished coffee, heading to the Laugh Floor.

"Wait! Where'u going? I'm not finishing explaining" cried Boo trying to catch up with Randall.

Randall had enough; he should have started what he wanted to do when return home. Wazowski told the kid how he use to be a weak, pathetic, loser. Randall is furious, his anger just peak at a whole new level. "So that green idiot could go around and make fun of me, well I'll show him" he thought.

The monsters were taking their break, chatting and telling jokes to friends. Mike is talking to the newcomers and showing off his points he made today. Then a loud bang echoes the whole room. All the monsters turn to see it was Randall who knocks over one of the canisters. He looked like was ready to pounce on someone, and he knows who to pounce.

"WAZOWSKI!"

Mike's eye went wide as this angry lizard charges at him. He slowly backs away and quickly starts running away, with Randall hot on his tail.

"WAHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE WAZOWSKI!"

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The monsters didn't know what to do or what was going on as they watch Mike and Randall run in circles in the Laugh Floor. Mike runs all the way to where the props were and picks up a bat to defend himself. Randall stops but keeps his eyes on Mike, growling at him.

"Put that bat down Wazowski" hissed Randall.

"Not until you leave me alone you twisted psycho" cries Mike holding the bat tight.

Randall looks around and grabs four colorful balls from a near cart. "I'm not going anywhere until I teach you a lesson" he said, "You little one-eye cretin."

"It's CREE-tin!"

"Whatever!"

Randall throws the balls at Mike but Mike swings the bat, hits the balls in the other direction. One smacked a monster's face causing the others to laugh.

"DODGEBALL FIGHT!" cried out a monster.

Everyone on the Laugh Floor picks up a ball they could find and starts throwing them at each other. They all shout in excitement and having fun.

Sully was walking by but stops when he notices Boo rushing to the floor. He thought he sent her home after he showed her the new carts. "Boo, what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I was talking to Randall but he took off" said Boo.

Before Sully could say anything both of them see colorful balls flying on the floor. Sully couldn't believe what he was seeing. Boo sees all the monsters playing, yelling and throwing balls everywhere. It looks really fun she thought. She was about to walk over there and join in but Sully pick her up and holds her close. Dodgeball can be fun, but it's also dangerous especially getting hit really hard. All of the sudden a crystal disco ball came out of nowhere and hits the top of Sully's head. Boo was thrown up in the air and lands on Sully's head. He starts dancing and jumping around.

"Whoa! Kitty, what are you doing?" cried Boo as she tries to hold on to his horns.

"Sorry Boo, I can't help it" said Sully as he continues to dance.

Boo sees if there's anything that could help them, she spots Celia who is driving one of the carts. "Celia, do something!" Boo calls out.

Celia sees the chaos and immediately parks the cart. She rushes to the announcer phone, "Attention all monsters…I said attention…may I have your attention!"

But none of them were listening to her; Celia was getting angry and shouts in the phone.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

All the monsters stop their playing and stare at Celia. The last ball is thrown at George's face, causing him to fall on to his back and moan in pain. Sully finally stops dancing and gently puts Boo down. He looks at the monsters with a confused face.

"Now what's going on here guys? We don't play dodgeball until Friday."

"They started it!" The monsters move away and point at Mike and Randall who were still fighting. Randall is pulling on Mike's eyelid while Mike is trying to strangle him. They both stop when they see everyone looking at them. Sully simply sighed.

"All right, would everyone please head to the lunchroom and be back here in fifteen minutes" said Sully.

All the monsters leaves the Laugh Floor, putting all the balls and disco balls back in the cart. Sully walks to Mike and Randall with a stern look, he was not happy at all. He looks down at them and folds his arms.

"Care to explain what happen" said Sully.

"It was his fault!" said Mike, pointing at Randall, "He came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have if you kept your mouth shut!" Randall barked back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't play dumb Wazowski, you were telling stories of me to that kid!"

Randall didn't give Mike time to explain and then turns Sully, "And as for you Sullivan, I don't care if you are CEO, you keep that stupid pest of yours away from me! I'm so sick of her following me and asking me stupid questions."

The three monsters heard a small gasp and looked to find Boo standing behind them. She heard every word Randall said. Although she had the hood on they could still see her face, and the tears forming in her eyes. She slowly backs away looking directly at Randall.

"I-I'm sorry" she whimpered and took off, running out of the Laugh Floor.

"Boo wait!" cried Sully as he took off after her.

Mike turns to Randall with a hateful glare, "Way'da go lizard boy"

He follows Sully with Celia.

They left Randall on the floor, alone with his thoughts. He sighs and looks at the ground, not sure what to do but knows what he's done.

* * *

"Boo, please open your door" said Sully as he gently knocks on the fragile door.

"Com'n kiddo, let's talk about this" begged Mike.

Nothing seems to be working, the monsters want to cheer Boo up, but she locked her closet door not letting anyone in. Celia watches as the boys try everything, she tells them that she would like to try and walks up to the door.

"Boo, sweetie" said Celia, "open up, you can talk to me if want, just me."

A moment passes and then a click is heard. Boo opens her door and looks up at Celia, her face red, her eyes puffy from crying. She was out of her monster costume.

"How'd you do that?" whispered Mike.

Celia simply smiles, "It's a girl thing"

She walks in, closes the door and sits on the child's bed. Boo walks back to her room and joins Celia. She wasn't sure what to say, all she wants is to hug Celia and cry some more, and she did. Celia puts her arms around the small child, rubbing her back in order to calm her down.

"Shhh, its okay sweetie" Celia whispers, her snakes squeaks sadly.

"W-wh-why did he say-y t-that?" Boo stuttered, still crying.

"I'm not sure Boo" Celia said honestly, "Randall's always like that."

"I j-just wan-n-nt to b-be his friend. I-I want-ted t-to know mo-more about him."

"Well, maybe he was just shy" said Celia.

Boo stops crying looking up, "W-what?"

"You see, Randall doesn't show what he's feeling or expresses himself that much. That's hard for him so he tries to hide it with his anger. But, that's still didn't give him the right to say what he said about you. You're not a pest, not to me or Sully or Mike."

Boo rubs her stain face and looks up at Celia. She seems to understand what she is saying, it actually made sense, "Celia, how do you know everything?"

The tall female monster giggles. "I don't know everything it's just something I leaned from my googliebear. He always wanted to tell me how he truly felt about me but he was really scared to so he acted cool, but eventually he told me and that was the best day of my life."

Boo smiles. She thanks Celia for cheering her up but she was still sad in the inside. She felt that it was her fault that she caused Mike and Randall to fight, she should have listened to the bad feeling. Or maybe…Randall just didn't want a friend at all.

* * *

**And that was Ch5! That last part was really hard for me to write. I don't like making kids cry! :( Sorry if there's any mistakes or grammar errors. I was going to update this yesterday Friday but I had to work early and that was the longest work day I ever had! Ch6 will be late but don't worry, something good will happen.**


End file.
